hip_hop_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
Compton
Compton (also known as Compton: A Soundtrack by Dr. Dre) is the third studio album by American hip hop musician Dr. Dre, released in 2015 on Aftermath Entertainment and Interscope Entertainment. Its creation was heavily influenced by the film Straight Outta Compton, and serves as the follow-up to Dr. Dre's 1999 album 2001 and the cancellation of Detox. Production of the album took place from 2011 to 2015 at several recording studios, and was handled by Focus..., DJ Dahi, Cardiak, DJ Premier and Dr. Dre himself, amongst others. Compton features guest appearances from Kendrick Lamar, Snoop Dogg, Eminem, Cold 187um, The Game, Ice Cube, Xzibit and others. The album debuted at #2 on the Billboard 200 and #1 on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums charts, selling 295,000 equivalent album units in its first week. Upon its release, Compton received general acclaim from music critics. Dr. Dre has referred to the album as his "grand finale". Track listing Notes *Track 1 features bass and guitar performed by Eric "Blu2th" Griggs, additional keys performed by Eric "Blu2th" Griggs and Andre "Briss" Brissett, drums and percussion by Trevor Lawrence Jr., and additional vocals performed by Candice Pillay and Dem Jointz. *Track 2 features additional vocals performed by Sly Jordan and Marsha Ambrosius. *Track 3 features additional vocals performed by King Mez, Dem Jointz, Candice Pillay and Sly Jordan. *Track 4 features bass guitar performed by Curt Chambers, additional keys performed by Focus..., drums performed by Trevor Lawrence Jr., and additional vocals performed by Sly Jordan and King Mez. *Track 5 features bass guitar performed by Focus..., flugel horn and trumpet performed by Dontae Winslow, additional drums performed by Trevor Lawrence Jr., and additional vocals performed by King Mez, Sly Jordan, Danny Tannenbaum and Jimmy Iovine. *Track 6 features bass guitar performed by Curt Chambers, additional keys performed by Theron Feemster, additional drums and percussion performed by Trevor Lawrence Jr., and additional vocals performed by Sly Jordan. *Track 7 features bass and guitar performed by Curt Chambers, flute by Scott Mayo, additional keys by Theron Feemster, Andre "Briss" Brissett and FredWreck, and additional vocals performed by King Mez, Marsha Ambrosius, Anderson .Paak and Joslynn Brown. *Track 8 features bass and guitar performed by Curt Chambers, and additional vocals performed by Snoop Dogg, King Mez, Xzibit and Julio Ulloa. *Track 9 features trumpet performed by Dontae Winslow, and additional vocals performed by Wyann Vaughn, King Mez, Cheyenne L. Surratt, The Game and Joslynn Brown. *Track 10 features bass and guitar performed by Curt Chambers and Eric "Blu2th" Griggs, additional keys performed by Andre "Briss" Brissett and Theron Feemster, and additional vocals performed by Dem Jointz, Anderson .Paak, Craig Owens and Candice Pillay. *Track 11 features bass and guitar performed by Curt Chambers, additional keys performed by Andre "Briss" Brissett, and additional vocals performed by Sly Jordan. *Track 12 features bass and guitar performed by Sean Kantrowitz, additional keys performed by Rogét Chahayed, and additional vocals performed by Lia Mack. *Track 14 features bass guitar and additional keys performed by Eric "Blu2th" Griggs, additional drums performed by Trevor Lawrence Jr., and additional vocals performed by DJ Premier and Eric "Blu2th" Griggs. *Track 15 features additional guitar performed by Curt Chambers, additional keys performed by Andre "Briss" Brissett and FredWreck, and additional vocals performed by Sly Jordan. *Track 16 features guitar and bass performed by Erik T. Coomes, trumpet performed by Dontae Winslow and Ron Blake, trombone performed by Francisco Torres, saxophone performed by Jason Freese, additional keys performed by Andre "Briss" Brissett and Theron Feemster, and additional vocals performed by Slim the Mobster, Anderson .Paak, Sly Jordan, Theron Feemster and Focus.... Category:2015 albums Category:Dr. Dre albums Category:Albums produced by Bink Category:Albums produced by Cardiak Category:Albums produced by DJ Dahi Category:Albums produced by DJ Khalil Category:Albums produced by DJ Premier Category:Albums produced by Dr. Dre Category:Albums produced by Focus... Category:West Coast hip hop albums Category:Aftermath Entertainment albums Category:Interscope Records albums